And In the End
by GeekAndProud85
Summary: The ICCA championship from Beca's POV and after the competition.


**This is just a short one-shot I wrote. It what's nothing to do with my other story _Don't You Forget About Me_ (if you've not read it, please do). I hope you enjoy this!**

**disclamer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect! Just a fan with an idea!**

* * *

**And In the End**

Sitting in a rental van through New York City with the rest of the Bellas, Beca was freaking out, though she'd never show it. After her short conversation with Jesse in his dorm room doorway, she had finally realized what a mess she'd made with him. She knew she had a hard time trusting people ever since her dad cheated on her mom. She knew she should trust him. He's never said or done anything to make her doubt him even for a second, but, it wasn't going to be easy for her.

She watched The Breakfast Club for him, and she had to admit, it really had been a good movie. Even had her in tears by the end of it. When Aubrey asked her to help with the setlist, Beca and the Bella's spent the evening deciding what songs they wanted remixed together for finals. And, hoping it would tell Jesse how she felt, Beca had insisted on incorporating Don't You (Forget About Me) from The Breakfast Club.

"But, it's not by a female artist," Aubrey had said.

"Please, Aubrey. I need to do this song," Beca had replied.

"Why? What so important about Don't You Forget About Me?"

"There's-" she cut herself off, knowing there was no way she'd get away with hiding it from Aubrey for long. "It's for Jesse, okay?" It took a while to convince her, but she had eventually given in.

Beca sat in her seat staring, expressionless, out the window to her left. Her leg was bouncing up and down, tapping her heal on the floor lightly. Amy, who was driving, called across the bus, "We'll be there in about 10 minutes!"

The other Bella's cheered, but Beca only gave a half-hearted, "Yeah..." She was scared to begin with. She had a solo to preform. She'd never had a solo before. But now that they were only minutes from their destination, Beca was terrified.

When they arrived, they were directed by a man in a neon orange head-light reflectant covered jacket to a parking spot next to the Treble's van. Beca knew it was theirs because she had seen them all arrive at the hotel in that bus the night before. The Trebles must have arrived only minutes before them.

They walked in the building, they were each handed a performance schedule. Beca looked down at the schedule. There were still 10 groups to preform before the Bellas, including the Trables. "Beca, you look a tad pale, you okay?" Chloe asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, hearing the Hulabahoos finish and walk off stage. The girls search for their seats, and found them right behind the Treble Makers. When they're turn got close, the Bellas were taken back stage and were instructed to take a microphone from a guy holding a case filled with them. Beca took one and heard the Trebles.

"One, two, three. Swag!" They all yelled together.

Beca walked around the curtain and towards Jesse, "Hey."

"Hey..."

"Ah...good luck," Beca said, unsure of anything to say.

"Thanks...you too," he said, just as the Trebles were called out on stage. Beca couldn't help but stare at Jesse throughout their performance, a smile growing wider on her face the whole time.

_I'm living for the weekend but no, not any more_

_Because here that familiar feeling that friday is famous for_

_I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere_

_You can feel the electricity all in the even air_

_Yeah, it may just be more of the same,_

_But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name_

_So I guess I have to wait and see_

_But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

_But it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Bright lights in the big city_

_Belongs to us tonight_

Beca watched as Benji took the stage and she smiled. _He finally got what he deserved, _she thought. Her eyes quickly flashed back to Jesse, watching his every move.

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_

_Now everybody wants some crystal magic_

_Donald stepped up and took his turn, throwing his amazing rap skills at the audience full-force, but Beca still refused to take her eyes on Jesse._

_Its tricks that on a tempo will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse_

_I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer_

_How about you with the eyes_

_Come on down to front and sit right here and don't be shy_

_Come one, come all and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no gold goes to guys_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio I never told lie_

_They called me mister magic man_

_I'm floating on cloud nine_

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_No everybody knows I've got the magic_

_Magic magic magic_

_Magic magic magic_

_Magic magic magic_

_Aaaahhhooooooooo I've got the magic in me!_

Beca smiled. God, she loved his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen! The Barden Bella's!" the announcer called, as the Trebles walked off stage to their reserved seats. Beca's heart began racing. It was now or never. Beca led the group on stage, and they all stood in their usual order. Beca took out the pitch pipe and blew in it.

"One, two, three, four," she said softly, so that just the Bella's could hear. Aubrey began to sing.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night,_

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and smile,_

_Everybody look to the left,_

_Everybody look to the right,_

_Can you feel that yeah,_

_We're payin with love tonight, (It ain't about the money)_

_It's not about the money, money, money,_

_We don't need your money, money, money,_

_We just want to make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag,_

_It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,_

_It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,_

_Want to make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag, (price tag forget about the price tag) _

_Hey Hey Hey Hey _

Beca walked through the path that girls had formed and immediently started scanning the audience for Jesse.

_Won't you come see about me,_

_I'll be alone dancin you know it baby,_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts,_

_Givin me everything inside and out,_

When she found him, she did her best to look past the bright stage lights and look him in the eye as she sang the bridge.

_Don't you forget about me, (just the way you are)_

_As you walk on by,_

_Will you call my name,_

_As you walk on by,_

_Will you call my name,_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

She smiled at him, and he smiled back and raised his fist for her, imitating the Breakfast Club. Beca took that as an apology accepted, and was overjoyed and her performance showed it.

_I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala_

_Tonight, I will love love you tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight,_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow,_

_Let's do it tonight,_

_Forget what they say,_

_All my care they play,_

_I want you tonight,_

_Grab somebody sexy tell them Hey,_

_Give me everything tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight,_

_Cynthia started her rap, leading the group back and forth across the stage._

_Take advantage of tonight_

_'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,_

_But tonight, I can make you my queen,_

_And make love to you endless,_

_It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,_

_Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,_

_So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,_

_I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan,_

_Put it on my lap, baby,_

_I make you feel right, baby,_

_Can't promise tomorrow,_

_But I'll promise tonight, darlin_

Beca listened to Amy closely, amazed by how much better she sounded note then she had before, but paid attention to the beat of the song so that she'd come in when she was supposed to.

_Excuse me,_

_But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,_

_And I may take you home with me if I could tonight, (Don't you forget about me)_

_And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight_

_Tonight, night, night, night, night, night, night, night (uh)_

_Hands up, I put my hand up,_

_Don't you forget about me, (Party in the U.S.A.)_

_Tonight, I will love love you tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight, (love to hear percussion)_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow,_

_Let's do it tonight!_

After finishing, they took a bit to pass around hugs before walking off stage and to the reserved seats. The Bella's let Beca go ahead of them. Beca rushed towards their seats and to right to Jesse.

"Told you," Jesse said. Beca leaned towards him. "Endings are the best part."

She pulled him towards her by the shoulders. "You're such a weirdo," she said quickly just before placing her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands go to her waist and she knew that she never wanted to be separated from him again. They broke off when the audience began sitting down.

Aubrey cleared her throat, "Beca. Sit down. There's still more performances."

Beca looked to Jesse, who must've had the same idea she did because he grabbed her hand and walked her to the back of the auditorium and out the door. Jesse pulled her off to a bench that was just outside the door way to the auditorium. They sat down and he looked at her, asking a mental question, which she knew.

"Jesse...you asked me...why I push people away. I do know why...but I didn't know how to say it..." she said

Jesse looked at her, expecting their to be more. "Why is it, then?" Jesse asked, he took her hand. Beca was thankful for this, she felt more relaxed because of it. Beca took a deep breath, looking down at their hands as she easily twined them together.

"When I was 10, my dad cheated on my mom with, my now stepmonster, Sheila. Since then, I've lived with my mom, she got custody of me in the divorce... After the divorce was over, and things started to sink in, my mom had trouble with depression. She would go days without eating or would cry so much she'd literally run out of tears. So, most of the time, I was on my own. I had a couple friends in my classes in middle school and high school, but none of them were as close with me as you are." Beca glanced up at Jesse before continuing. His eyes were focused on her and she could read the understanding on his face. He looked genuinely interested in her story and concerned for her.

Beca looked back at their hands before continuing. "After my junior year, I got a call from my dad saying I could go to Barden for free since he works there. I told him I didn't want to, but he basically forced me to go. Said that what I wanted to do wasn't practical enough. Obviously, you know what happens after that, and now that I'm here. I'm glad he made me..." Beca paused for a moment. "Don't...tell him I...said that."

"I won't..." he said with a light laugh. "I get it, Bec. Trusting is hard for you. Men in particular, I'm sure," Jesse reached for her with his free hand and gently cupped her chin, so that she was looking right him. "But know this, Beca. I will never, ever do something like that to you. Ever."

Beca was never the type to cry, especially in public, but there she was, eyes welling up with tears. "I know," she said as her voice cracked. A tear spilled over and Jesse wiped it away. He leaned forward towards her and kissed her. It was just a soft kiss, but, Beca didn't care.

Jesse broke off, "I love you, Bec."

Beca felt her cheeks get warm. She looked in his eyes and knew he wasn't just saying it. She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "No, you don't have to say it back. It's fine. I just wanted you to-" he was cut off my Beca placing a finger on his mouth.

Beca looked him in the eyes, "I love you, too, Jesse." She removed her finger and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked stuck for a moment, but smiled at her when her words sunk in.

Jesse pulled her in for another kiss and, hoping Beca wouldn't see it, put a fist in the air, imitating The Breakfast Club. Beca broke off just as she saw it out of the corner of her eye. "You're an idiot."

"I love you, too," he said, grinning at her.

* * *

**What'd you think? I actually had written this story further then this, but I decided I like this as the ending better then the way I had originally ****ended it, but here's the extended ending anyhow. I don't like it as much because I feel I went overboard with it, but I enjoyed writing it. I love Jesse and Beca together and wouldn't dare spilt them up unless I knew exactly how to get them back together (that's some reassurance for those of you reading my other story). So, if you're like me and you're a sucker for over-done cheesy romance, you'll probably like this extension.**

* * *

**[Extended Ending]**

Damn, his smile is adorable, she thought, smiling back.

"3rd place goes to!" They heard the announcer in the auditorium shout. Both beca and Jesse sucked in a breath, hoping it wasn't either of them. There was a drum roll. "The Hulabahoos!"

They both let the breath out. There was a loud cheer, then after it settled down, the announcers voice came back. "2nd place, goes to!" Jesse and Beca stood and ran for the door as the drum roll started. The Halabaloos were still on stage. "The Bardon Treblmakers!" The Trebles made a loud cheer and ran for the stage to get their trophy. Jesse kissed Beca on the cheek quick before running up front with his group. Beca cheered for them clapping her hands for the them, but was watching Jesse. She smiled as he tripped on the bottom step, nearly falling on his face, then looking over to her to see if she'd seen. She waved and he waved back at her with a smile and a wink.

Aubrey must've seen Jesse because she turned and motioned for Beca to come back up front. "So, what were you doing?" Chloe asked, when Beca rejoined the group.

"I'll tell you guys about it later. Right now-" she was cut off by the announcer.

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" The Bella's all stood with their fingers crossed and eyes closed, even Beca. "For the first time in ICCA history, our all-ladies group takes it home! The Bardon Bellas!" The girl all screamed, including Beca and they all ran for the stage. Aubrey was handed the trophy, but turned to Beca.

"You take it!" Beca took the trophy from Aubrey and smiled up at it before turning and holding it up to the girls, who all cheered with excitement. They had won, they got seriously lucky, but they did it! They won! Beca was given hugs by every one. "Hands in, auca-bitches!" Aubrey called and they formed a circle and put there hands in.

"One! Two!" And for the first time ever, everyone sang 'ah' right when they were supposed to and they sounded great. They all looked around at each other, amazed by themselves. "I present to you all! This year's ICCA champions!" The announcer called. "Please grab all of your belongings and any trash you may have left on your way out, it would be very much appreciated! Congratulations to our champions! And have a good evening ladies and gentleman!"

Beca noticed the Trebles heading off stage. "We should probably go. We have a flight to catch in 4 hours," Beca said and the Bellas began following Trebles out to the parking lot. Beca was quick to catch up with Jesse and grabbed his hand when she did.

When they got back to their vans, Chloe pulled on her arm. "Come on, Beca. We're racing the Trebles to the airport."

"But one of then is right here."

Chloe sighed, "You don't take hint very well. You've got deats to share with us." Chloe walked off with a smile and climbed in the van.

"I'll text you, on the way," Jesse said. "Sounds like you've got some girl conversations to fulfill," he said, winking at her.

Beca rolled her eyes, "This is the real reason I never had any close girlfriends..." They both laughed, Beca, unable to stop herself, kissed him for a second before she jumped. Fat Amy had pounded on the window and motioned for her to get in the van.

"I think that's your queue. Love you," he kissed her once quick before tuning toward his van.

"Love you, too," she called to him as he climbed on. Beca raced to her van and suddenly felt like a celebrity being stalked by the paparazzi that were asking stupid questions all at once. "Guys! One at a time," Beca said, trying to get some space away from them. The only one not surrounding her was Amy, and that's cause she was driving.

Chloe went first, "What he tell you?"

"I'll say that part later, it's a bit of a long story," Beca said.

"Did you kiss him again in the hall?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes," Beca said. She was beginning to realize why she hadn't ever wanted a bunch of close girlfriends.

"How many times?" Chloe asked.

"Twice, not including the one in the auditorium you all saw."

Amy piped up from the driver's seat, "What'd his breath smell like?"

"Like mint tooth paste," she said. Beca shook her head in disbelief that she actually had to answer these stupid questions. It made her wonder what Jesse and the Trebles were talking about...

"Are you guys going on a date any time soon?" Stacie asked.

"Nothing for sure yet, but, knowing Jesse, probably within the next week or so..."

"Why was that song so important?" Aubrey asked.

Beca sighed, "The song...Jesse's favorite movie is The Breakfast Club. That song is the theme song to the movie. It was symbolic to the both of us, plus the message behind it was something that I needed to tell him."

Chloe 'aww'ed an then said, "Now, answer my question."

Beca explained everything that happened and, when they were finally done with 20 questions, they all sat in their seats and Beca pulled out her phone. One message from Jesse.

**Let me know when you can talk. No rush though. -Jesse**

Beca smiled down at the message and began to write back.

**They finally ran out of stupid questions. So how's the boys? -Beca**

It wasn't long before she got a message back.

**We're fine. They're discussing what is best Disney movie now. :) -Jesse**

**Really? What's your's? -Beca**

**In all honesty, I really like Cars. What's your's, Ms. I hate Movies? -Jesse**

Beca laughed at the name he'd given her and thought hard about which would be her favorite. She's never really watched any Disney movies since she was a kid.

**Probably the Little Mermaid, because that was my favorite when i was younger. It's also probably the last Disney movie I've seen in a long time. -Beca**

**Gosh, there's just something wrong with that. Everybody loves Disney. Why'd I fall for a movie hater? -Jesse**

Beca smiled down at the message, she felt her cheeks get a little warm.

**I'm glad you did. -Beca**

"Alright ladies!" Aubrey called from the passenger's seat as we pulled up to the airport. "Unload your stuff from the trunk and from the seats. Don't leave anything behind because we won't be able to get it!"

Everyone climbed out, they were parked behind the Trebles in a rental car lot at the airport, and quickly grabbed all there belongings before heading inside. Jesse waited for Beca, who was the last to get her stuff from the van.

"Need me to get something?" he asked.

"Nope, only have two bags. My laptop bag and my suitcase."

They walked in the airport and headed to the luggage counter behind their acu-people. When they headed to security, Jesse said, "You know what, Becs?"

"What?"

"We should watch a movie on the way home."

"We can't our seats aren't together."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Beca ended up having a seat next to Lilly, so Jesse switched switched seats with her so that Douglas and Lily could sit together. Jesse and Beca 'rock-paper-scissor'ed for the window seat (Jesse won) and sat in their seats together. "Told you we could work something out." He stuck his usual backpack in the seat in front of him and she did the same. Beca just rolled her eyes at his comment.

When they were given the okay, Jesse pulled his laptop and his movies out. "So what've we got?" Beca asked.

Jesse opened his small movie case, "Well, I have the original Star Wars trilogy, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Breakfast Club, Jaws, E.T., Rocky, and the first Lord of the Rings."

"We've watched The Breakfast Club, all three Star Wars, Ferris Bueller, E.T., Jaws and Rocky already."

"We didn't watch E.T. or Jaws."

"No, but I've seen them before."

"Oh, Lord of the Rings it is then."

"Aren't these movies each 3 hours long, though?"

"Yes, but we've still got 5 and a half hours left on the plane."

"Ugh...don't remind me..." Jesse stuck the disc into the laptop, sat it on the tables that fold out of the chairs in front of them and angled it so Beca could see, sitting awkwardly because the armsrest was between them. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing he wasn't just going to move the armrest himself. He was probably worried about making her uncomfortable. She lifted it up out of the way and scooted towards him, taking one of the year buds he'd plugged in.

He shifted to get comfortable and took Beca's hand. They stayed that way through the whole movie, only moving when a stewardess came around asking if anyone wanted pillow. When the movie was over, Jesse put himself laptop away, deciding to sleep. Beca pulled out her Mac and plugged in her headphones to continue working on the mix she'd been working on.

Jesse ended up falling asleep on her shoulder listening to the music that escaped their headhones because of how load she had it. After about an hour, she finished, saved it, and tucked the laptbag back in the bag, careful not to move Jesse, though it was a lost cause.

He sat up and looked at her, Not very awake, "What's going on, Becs?"

"Nothing. I was just going to go to sleep."

"Oh, okay." He turned her face towards him and kissed her nose, "G'night." He leaded his head back on her shoulder for a second before pulling her face down to his and looked in her eyes for a moment before closing the distance between their lips. She closed her eyes and place her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She broke off, not really wanting to, but she did because they were in a public place.

Their faces only an inch apart still, Beca smiled at him. "G'night." She leaded her head on his shoulder and quickly fell alseep.

* * *

They awoke not long before they landed. Beca was thankful campus wasn't far from the airport because she could barely keep her eyes open. The Bellas and Trebles hurried off the plane and out to the parking lot where the Treble cubs sat. Both groups climbed on, Douglas driving, and they were off.

When they got back to campus, they all stood around and talked for just a little while before heading to their dorms. Aubrey, Chloe, and Amy were the first to leave. They hadn't slept a wink on their 6 hour plane ride. Jesse and Beca left not long after them. "Oh, I never got to say it, but congratulations on first place," Jesse said.

"You too, second place out of 50 isn't too shabby."

"That's true. I know why you guys won though."

"Why?"

"Because of me."

"Oh really? Do explain," Beca said, looking over at him, he just looked straight ahead.

"After you found me in the audience, you seemed to be more energetic and smiley which made the rest of the Bellas do the same. There for, it was because of me, you won," he teased.

"You also didn't seem to be your usual self while you preformed this time. Why's that?"

"Because," he said, simply.

"Because why?"

"Because, I didn't know what I was going to do about the feelings I have for you." Beca just looked him in the eyes for a moment, his words sinking in. "I love you."

Beca had had a song stuck in her head since they got off the plane. It was one her mom would play once in a while around the house. She hadn't been able to think of the lyrics, but they finally came to her. "More then words," she said. He smiled, stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"More then words..." he whispered in her ear and she smiled, knowing more then ever before, things was real.

* * *

**As I said, cheesy, but I hope you liked it, please review and check out my story _Don't You Forget About_ _Me_! Thanks for reading! XD**

**_TotalWhovian85_**


End file.
